


Fancy a Pirate?

by Spacetoy



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Slow To Update, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-30 15:47:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17226863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacetoy/pseuds/Spacetoy
Summary: Jack Sparrow meets James Norrington, but it's slightly a little different from the original first meeting. ;) Future mature content. It depends how far I will take this.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been a fan of the original film since 2004. When I went back to watching the movie again and I felt I have missed a surprisingly good pairing lol. Here's something I wrote on my time off and when I wasn't feeling well lol. I have since updated and rewritten some parts in the later chapters. I hope this has helped. Later chapter will involve a red scarf scene inspired from jarkayelle's awesome fanfic entitled: Unexpected. 💓 Anyway, I will see how my inspiration takes me to the next chapter.

He grabbed his arm so roughly that the shorter man almost stumbled into him. He didn't mean to do it, but he was so angry that he had even touched Elizabeth.

For all the years that he had courted her, James Norrington had only on occasion been given the chance to even walk with her. She was the only woman that even interested him, and she happened to also be a difficult one to charm.

As he arrived with his men to see what had happened, Elizabeth stood next to a man, a short man, dressed like a criminal, and no doubt, he had happened to be the one who had saved her with his dirty hands and golden teeth. By the looks of things, she wasn't very frightened of the man. However, her dress was dirty and ruined, and she stood huddled against the wind. He had immediately taken off his jacket and gave it to her.

He stood now holding the criminal's arm and he roughly tore at the fabric of the sleeve to reveal the infamous letter P branned on his inner wrist.

"Had a brush-up with the East India Trading Company, did you ... pirate?" He said with an air of smugness for he knew the red bandana and the unbrushed hair could only belong to a pirate.

"Keep your guns on him men, and fetch some irons," he commanded and stared at the pirate, who looked up at him calmly with dark eyes outlined with what looked like black make up. He seemed to care not for his fate, and Norrington was a little confused when the man tilted his head oddly and smiled at him, revealing small dimples on his tanned cheeks.

Norrington felt distracted by the behavior, so he looked down to the criminal's slim forearm. He pushed back the dirty white sleeve to further inspect it, and his fingers lightly touched the soft skin there. His eyes passed over the branding, until they landed on the drawing of a bird that was in flight across water.

His eyes widened slightly for he recognized the ink. It was a Sparrow. The reports of pirate activities were countless, especially the old reports, but as an avid reader, he remembered reading about a young pirate boy, who was called a Sparrow. The young pirate had apparently cursed a famous pirate hunter and his crew and single handedly ended the massive and bloody hunts of pirates in that year. It was of course but a childish tale, fit not for the rank and title of his status now. But when Norrington was younger, such tales of battles and pirates secretly thrilled him. He felt as if he had met someone from his old stories.

"Well, well... Jack Sparrow, isn't it?" He said calmly, shielding his surprise well.

"Captain Jack Sparrow. If you please," the man replied and he raised his left hand as if for emphasis. Norrington wasn't expecting him to say anything back, but to his surprise, the pirate's voice, which was no doubt slightly slurred from a drink, was rather nice. 

"We got the irons," his man shouted and he let go of the pirates arm and ordered the man to put the irons on.

Norrington then looked at the pirate's items and took them out one by one.

"You've got a pistol with only one shot, a compass that doesn't point north ... and no ship. You are without a doubt the worst pirate I have ever heard of," he said maintaining an air of indifference and heard as his man laughed in the background.

"Ah, but you have heard of me," Jack said proudly and his face was inches away from his own. 

The Navy officer observed the odd behavior of not keeping to his own space and how proud the pirate indeed sounded for having a criminal reputation, but he reminded himself that no doubt every pirate would be proud and his manners wouldn't be any better.

He commanded his troops to take him away and thought little of the situation at hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's funny how this is a pretty short fic, in terms of word count but it is still time consuming for me to get it right.


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn't until later that same evening, as he stood on his balcony overlooking the beautiful water shimmering in lights of the town, that he thought of the pirate again. 

A man, who had thrown away his honor and duty to piracy, was no more a man. Certainly it should not bother him that the pirate, now chained up in jail, was going to be hanged tomorrow. It was the right thing to do. The law required it. His rank required it. There were worse things a navy officer was assigned to do.

But, he felt oddly interested in the man. Like he met someone from a past he wanted to know about. Logically he could only rationalize his thoughts by recalling that Jack was raised a pirate. Raised in piracy. The man might know what other's did not. He was useful.

The sounds of explosions hitting his ears took him out of his thoughts and he looked out towards the ocean once again. To his astonishment, there was a ship, which must have been cloaked in the dark and no one had seen it for it's sails were pitch black.

"A pirate ship!" he yelled and ran out to assemble his men.

"The Black Pearl", Jack whispered excitedly as he set in jail hearing the other men shouting the infamous ship's name from their window.

It was about time. Jack thought. He knew someone had missed him. 

But minutes passed then hours. The sounds of battle were in the air. Jack huddled miserably, dirty, and cold. He was knee deep in mud as water poured in from a small hole in the rock that most have moved it from a near by explosion. By the looks of it, no one from the Pearl was saving him today. 

He frowned and sneezed. 

It must have been pitch black or he lost his sight, as Jack opened his eyes just to see nothing but hear the sound of footsteps splashing towards him.

Disoriented and cold he grunted as someone's firm grip pulled him up by his shoulders until he stood up by the force of another.

"For a pirate, you certainly are light."

Jack made a face and slowly opened his eyes to the sound of the voice. His rescuer did not seem to care if he fully woke up as he pushed him along in the dark. He felt stairs hit his ankles and he almost tripped.

"Do try and walk by yourself at least a little bit for I do not intend on carrying you like a maiden."

Jack's eyes widened as he recognized the voice now and he swirled in place until he had completely turned to face the taller figure. It was dark but the light from the candle by the window made the room slightly brighter and Jack could make out the face of his rescuer. It was that young commodore. 

"Aye, commodore, is it? What a pleasant surprise. And here I'd thought you personally were going to hang me, mate," Jack grinned and lightly poked the man's fine silk shirt. It was as smooth as water.

Norrington frowned at the touch and grabbed his shoulders to make him turn around again.

"I am not your mate, do what I say or I will hang you."

Jack put his hands up in surrender and walked slowly up the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

The second part of the night felt strange to Norrington. After a losing battle with a mysterious ship now identified as the Black Pearl, he realized that the crew did not come on land or free Jack Sparrow. When the ship disappeared, he went to check on the governor and realized that Elizabeth was missing. 

It left him two choices. One was to wait til morning, check the damages and assemble his men to decide on a course of action; or two, he was going to find out about the ship sooner by talking to the right man, and he knew just who. 

He decided he was going to free the pirate. It was a rather brash decision that was more encouraged by young Turner who insisted on coming with him to rescue Elizabeth when he assembled a mission.

Now Norrington set on a chair in his large master bedroom observing the pirate walking around his room in his dirty boots, and making foot prints on his lavish rugs made from wild boars.

"You live like a king, in gold, very glamorous, commodore," Jack smiled teasingly and dragged his dirty hands against a wall decorated in gold and silver flowers. 

Norrington sighted and was about to say something when a maid came into the large room. She froze when she saw the pirate and looked shockingly at Norrington.

"It is alright, he's with me. Thank you."

He said and half smiled before the maid nodded quickly leaving the white towels and a new shirt and pants on the side table.

Jack eyed the clothes and tilted his head before he went to a fancy display of bottles.

"Commodore, so it is James Norrington right?.."

He said stopping near a fine display of bottles which he explored with the tips of his long fingers. Norrington observed how the sight of alcohol made the pirate distracted and he shook his head lightly as he sighted.

"Yes, that is my name."

"Lovely, may I?" Jack said as he started to open a bottle without an answer, while eyeing another.

Norrington waved his hand and stood up. Without looking at Sparrow, he started to pace the room.

"It has come to my attention that your pirate friends care little for your life, not that it surprises me. I have taken you from jail myself, so that you can find me the Black Pearl. It is now my main priority. Given your background, you know where it is and I think you have nothing to lose unless you are mad enough to want to be hanged tomorrow."

Jack poured himself a drink and took a swing from it. He looked slowly at the other man from across the room. His eyes took on a sobering expression, one Norrington didn't witness before, until the pirate blinked and shrugged.

"I fine proposal indeed commodore, but you have heard of the tales," he said and poured himself a new glass.

Norrington looked sternly at him.

"Yes, I know the silly tale- that the ship is cursed."

Jack nodded absently and took another swing of the alcohol, then he put down the glass and wiped his mouth with the back of his sleeve. 

"So as you say, commodore, the ship is cursed. Why would I help you seek a cursed ship? Why even pirates do not seek cursed ships," Jack said, sounding surprised and it made Norrington frown as he approached the pirate from across the room.

"I know you have heard me clearly. You know that ship. You have been captain of that ship for a long time."

He said and felt his anger building.

"Two years. And it has been ten years ago," Sparrow said smoothly but arched an eyebrow and stared at the commodore oddly.

"What is it?" Norrington said curiously as he neared him and took the bottle from his slightly parted hand.

"Why, commodore, you have heard of me," Jack said surprised and he ran his hand against his small beard in thought.

Norrington rolled his eyes and made himself a drink; and after sipping on it, he went to take off his jacket. 

"So it is settled. Tomorrow we are to leave before sunrise."

Jack's eyes followed the man's movements and he barley registered what the man had said. He could see how his muscles stretched behind the fabric of his white, expensive shirt. 

The pirate looked up to see the other man's gray eyes and for a moment he noticed the surprise in them, until the commodore brushed him quickly away.

"Move along now and take the clothes with you. I want you to bathe if we are to be in the same room together. I want my eyes on you at all times, but without the smell."

The pirate looked down at the bundle the maid had brought in and then he looked down at himself. He slowly sniffed the air before raising his right arm and smelling his arm pit through his shirt.

The commodore watched him and wrinkled his nose.

Sparrow shrugged and finished his drink while looking at the bundle of white towels. He seemed to struggle with deciding on something as he put down his empty glass and went to pick up the clothes. But than at the last minute his long fingers froze and he frowned looking up at Norrington, who was watching him with some curiosity.

"These are for a woman?"

Jack asked confused.

Norrington looked amused and shook his head.

"They are not. You're taking a bath and your wearing them." 

Sparrow scratched his head.

"The bath is in that room. But leave your boots by the door so my maid can wash them."

The pirate nodded and a little more tipsy then before, he made it to the door the commodore was pointing to. He looked down at his muddy shirt and pants and took off his boots. When he went to unravel his red bandanna, he realized that he couldn't. He tugged at it a few times, but felt the slight sting of his hair caught in the middle.

Jack made a face but looked down for his discarded boot and took out a small knife that was hidden inside.

He reached up to cut the hair stuck in the bandanna, but suddenly a pale hand stopped him from his plans.

"Be still," the commodore whispered and the pirate froze as the man took on the task of untangling his hair. As he stood still, Jack could smell the rather pleasant aroma of perfume on the gentleman who stood very much next to him and he gazed up to see the commodore concentrating on his task.

When he was done, Jack felt the bandanna leave his messy hair, and the dark locks and dreads tumbled down his face and covered his eyes almost completely.

Norrington resisted the urge to laugh at the messy man, who looked like a bagger child's rug doll. 

He wanted to reach out and tug on the loose hair, but he stopped himself before lightly pushing the pirate forward to the door.

"Now get in and do not come out until you're done."

Sparrow only nodded and closed the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Working on some spelling or grammar here but here u go. I really wanted to update this fic before my interest goes in another direction and I take a while to finish. ;)


	4. Chapter 4

He was not unaccustomed to fancy places, but he was confused by the commodore's actions.

Why didn't he just leave him in jail until tomorrow?

Jack mused as he slowly stepped into the hot bath.

He sighted feeling the water relax his weathered tight muscles. It had been months since he had a real bath. The commodore was right about that.

He was almost done with his bath and was washing his hair, when the door slightly opened and then closed again.

Jack looked at the door, but when nothing happened, he resumed his bath.

After a few mins, he closed his eyes, but then heard someone come in.

He sighted and slowly opened his eyes again.

The commodore, who seemed to be avoiding him, cleared his throat when he walked in.

Jack pushed back his long hair from his face and leaned back against the bath, resting his arms against the sides and eyed him silently.

Norrington looked around the room but finally his gaze landed on him; and at first Jack so a blank expression until Norrington's eyes betrayed him, and they traveled down to his exposed chest.

Jack's mouth turned up into what he thought was a charming smile, but it didn't seem to please the commodore.

He dropped his eyes back to the clothes and frowned as he approached him.

"I am not your maid, so stop dropping things all around my rooms," he said weakly as he put the clothes on a small stool, and looked away from him.

Jack curiously gazed up, tilting his head and he sighted before reaching out and catching the other's fine pale fingers into his rough hand.

"Commodore, since you're here, could you be a good lad and rinse out my hair?"

Norrington's eyes briefly flashed with surprise at the request and he froze on the contact of the pirate's rough fingers grazing his skin lightly. But before he could answer, he composed himself and yanked his hand away.

"What do you take me for?" He said dismissively and raised eyebrow at the pirate before he left.

Jack looked innocently at the retrieving back of the commodore and only blew a bubble away in answer as it set floating in the water.

~~~~

Jack came out of the bathroom an hour later feeling clean and fresh, but the pants he was given were a little tight on him. 

They were deep blue, with golden buttons, and with a pattern of light blue flowers that ran down the sides of his legs. He wasn't complaining though. They were silk and soft.

"Took you long enough," Norrington said from his chair where he was inspected a map on a large desk. 

He turned and looked briefly at Sparrow as the pirate approached slowly from the hallway and stood still with his bare feet on his white rug. 

The tanned feet were the first thing the officer saw. To his amusement, the pirate's nails were painted red.

He was going to dismiss him quickly and read his map, but his eyes didn't obey him. They traveled from the man's feet to his tanned waist and his throat tightened a little for the pirate had put on the pants that he had selected for him.

The pants were just the right size on the pirate, but he wore them low, low enough that he could see the man's hip bones.

He tried to make himself look away but was caught immediately back.

Blinking, his eyes traveled further to take in the pirate's surprisingly attracted chest. Norrington could sense that Sparrow was pretty under his filthy clothes, but he indeed was surprisingly admirable. 

The small flower tattoos and skulls that adored his chest and the intricate bands of circles and patterns on his upper arms no doubt did not end there but probably ran down his back.

Norrington gazed up at the pirate's face and than he froze completely. Sparrow's hair, which was messy and filthy before, now abandoned from the bandanna, was loose about his shoulders and curled lightly at the ends as the dreadlocks had loosened under the wash. He had never seen a man with long hair before. Not like this. Most man covered their hair. Norrington almost felt like the pirate was bare in front of him.

Sparrow for his part was inspecting the chair besides him with deep interest as if he didn't realize the attention, and he was doing a fine job picking the gold from the fabric. 

Finally the pirate looked up and when he saw the commodore staring he mumbled something under his breath.

The officer frowned lightly.

"I am sorry, what did you say?"

Sparrow scratched his head as if he was nervous but then he smiled oddly while looking at Norrington.

"Could you point me, mate, in the direction of some rum? You do have some rum?," he said and Norrington observed that he seemed to be trying to flee.

"Ah, I gave you a new shirt. Where is it?" he asked calmly instead.

Sparrow slowly looked around the room and then down to his chest. He seemed to just notice that he was bare. He looked up at Norrington and shrugged.

The officer sighted but leaned into his chair and observed that perhaps it was more suitable for Sparrow not to wear a shirt.

Sparrow tilted his head, he seemed to do that occasionally for no good reason, but when he noticed that James hadn't lost his interest in staring at him, his posture suddenly stiffed and he crossed his arms.

Norrington caught the reaction and to his surprise noticed Sparrow lose his smile and start to break eye contact. He momentarily was stunned by the modesty, if that's what it was, but he felt he wanted to be direct, so he reacted quickly and cleared his throat. 

"..I ..ah do not find you appalling, in case you thought so. On the contrary, though barbaric, the ink lines and patterns on your body are rather attractive...I mean, they could be perhaps attractive on a pirate, like you, is what I mean."

Norrington said and frowned as he stumbled over his own words. He could not surprisingly describe his attention towards Sparrow. That was clear. 

Jack's eyes widened at the confession and he uncrossed his arms slowly, as he stared at Norrington's suddenly red tinted face. The reaction was interesting and it made him smile to see the young and handsome commodore having trouble with his speech. 

"Perhaps your right to ask for something to drink. I have not been very hospitable. I will make sure to send for some food and rum. I will also make sure you get your own shirt back as soon as it is washed. Now, it is late and I am busy," Norrington said dismissively and he turned back to his map.

After a few minutes, however, the officer felt Sparrow beside him, and a small shadow appeared on his map to his right.

Determined not to look, he felt the man lightly lean into him from the side as he reached to point to a place on the map that was bare of all marks.

"The Black Pearl sails from the Isla de Muerta... an island that cannot be found -- except by those who already know where it is," Jack whispered and Norrington shivered feeling his hot breath ghostly touch his ear.

Looking at the map Norrington determined quickly the course that his ship was to sail and then he turned around to look at Sparrow who had moved back enough to let him turn his chair around. 

Norrington looked up, and caught Sparrow's suddenly heated dark stare, and though it wasn't unwelcoming, he didn't know what to do.

Frozen in place, he didn't respond, as the pirate boldly brought his tanned face to the commodore's level and slowly moved his right hand forward so that James felt those slim, sea worn fingers against his cheek.

It was a light touch but it communicated a lot to Norrington. He gazed seriously at the younger man's face, admiring as the usually playful spark disappeared from Sparrow's am we colored eyes and was replaced by something much stronger. He marveled how he had ignited them so that they burned like a deep fire in a jungle. 

Slightly breathless, Norrington looked down to observe the rise and fall of the man's chest and he felt like he had been invite to touch him. 

Not being one to back out from a challenge, he willed his hand to move forward and touch Sparrow's chest lightly, feeling the soft skin underneath his fingers.

Sparrow's breath quickened at his action as he slowly grazed a dark nipple and lightly dragged his fingers around his upper chest but than he withdrew his hand with a heavy breath. 

"You are quite something," he said in a whisper and looked up to touch the side of Sparrow's face with the back of his hand. 

The man closed his eyes on the contact allowing Norrington to gaze at Sparrow's parted lips which had remained neutral in their encounter. 

He frowned a little realizing that he wanted more but hesitated not knowing if he could. 

"May I kiss you?" he asked and felt like his voice had been weaken somehow by the pirate's presence. 

Sparrow opened his eyes slowly, but remained mysteriously quiet; only his playful gaze returned, and the officer noticed how he deliberately lick his lips. 

James sighted at the pirate's manners, but the action only made him desire the man more, as he hesitantly tilted Sparrow's head and leaned in to capture his closed mouth.

Pressing his lips lightly against his, James felt the softness of those lips and how well they fit against his own. He shivered at the thought that a pirate could have such a nice mouth, and observed how Sparrow momentarily opened his eyes just to close them again. 

His last really sane thought was that it was going to be quite interesting explaining the situation to his people later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I rewrote part of this chapter because I felt it wasn't what I wanted it to be. Hope it is better. I can't move on to the next chapter unless I am satisfied with this first. I know there is something always to edit, and it's been a long time since I posted, but rl has been hard. I have some time now, so I think I am satisfied to move on to the rest of their encounter. lol. I did notice that I made Jack younger and it just happened. Honestly I haven't looked that up to determine their age difference, I think it is similar.


End file.
